1. Field of the Technology
The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus and an operation method of the information processing apparatus, and particularly relates to an information processing apparatus in which various operations can be performed in a state of being held by user's hands and an operation method of the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various portable electronic apparatuses having an information processing function have been developed heretofore, and various techniques for improving operationality of these portable electronic apparatuses have been also proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2003-345492 (Patent Document 1)).
In Patent Document 1, a portable electronic apparatus operated in a state of being held by a user's hand is described. The portable electronic apparatus includes a triaxial acceleration sensor, determining whether the portable electronic apparatus is swung (shaken) by the user or not based on accelerations Ax, Ay and Az in X, Y and Z-axis directions detected by the acceleration sensor. The portable electronic apparatus serves a given function based on the determination result.
The portable electronic apparatus of Patent Document 1 makes the above determination by calculating a reference acceleration value ([Ax2+Ay2+Az2]1/2) as well as inclination angles θ, φ in X, Y and Z-axis directions from accelerations Ax, Ay and Az in X, Y and Z-axis directions.